micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:James Puchowski
If you wish to edit, please do; the page is looking a little scruffy, and I'm not familiar with HTML page writing etc. --HRI James II 18:13, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Dear HRI James II, The Republic of Suidae Freedom would be honoured to become your ally and face difficulties side by side. I will contact you with full details via your e-mail. Thanks, Monkop 08:33, 23 July 2009 (UTC) As my e-mail isn't working, i will post the application here: To HRI James II, The Republic of Suidae Freedom is pleased to accept your offer for allegiance. Just to clarify, this would mean that we both officially recognise each other as an independent nation, and promise to do our best to protect the other nation in times of war. I look forward to diplomatic relationships between our two nations, HRH Crown Prince Christopher of Suiland Thanks, Monkop 13:56, 23 July 2009 (UTC) -- A diplomatic relation with Landashir confirms that: a) Both nations are recognized mutually. b) Both nations will be there for each other in times of conflict. c) Both nations are welcome to trade and converse freely with any citizen within both of their countries. d) Both nations will understand the meanings of independence, micronation, modelnation, and macronations and therefore abide by all United Nation laws and enact human rights in all of their territories. e) Any person from any of the two countries may enter territory of the two nations, visa/restriction-free. I hope that clarifies what an allegiance with Landashir means. --HRI James II 16:25, 23 July 2009 (UTC) -- Unfortunately, then, I will not be able to abide by the terms of alliance. I cannot satisfy Rule d), as Suilanders abide by the Slinky Documents. But as I see you are a friend of Kyng Fyrst, this may not be a problem. Otherwise, I think that this is a marvelous opportunity for our nation. Thank you very much. Monkop 10:34, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Guardian Interview Your Royal Importance, In reply to your message, I merely contacted my nearest Local Guardian and informed them about our Declaration of Independence and subsequent sovereignty. I suggest that you do the same, it did wonders for our website views! Warm regards, HIH Crown Prince Jonathan Empire of Austenasia Austenasia 12:45, September 20, 2009 (UTC) There were a few inconvenient questions, but mostly people were genuinely curious and or/impressed by it all - we used up half a science lesson with our teacher going on the website! Of course, I'm not sure if there would be the same reaction in your school, but in mine it was mainly positive. As long as it's a third party source, it doesn't matter where it comes from - you could try any magazine or newspaper which may be interested, they don't have to be local. Alternatively, you could contact a local newspaper which isn't read by many. I hope this helps. Regards, HIH Crown Prince Jonathan Austenasia 18:53, September 20, 2009 (UTC) RE: Varcetian Language Yes i shall make a page, i had thought about it before but i never did it, so i shall make it soon. Henrymadman14 15:28, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Bokontonian/Landshirian Alliance Your Royal Importance, The Kingdom of Bokonton would like to extend their humble 'Hand of Friendship' toward Landashir in the form of an alliance of formal recognition etc. You may contact us with your response at bokontongov@bokonton.org Bokontonian 14:54, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Greetings! I would like to know more about your International Senate, if I may. Feel free to reply to my talk page or email premier.gov@gmail.com King Marka I (Mark Meehan) Re: Diplomatic Relations Your Royal Importance, Thank you for your reply, we are very pleased that Landashir will enter into diplomatic relations with the Midget Nation-in-Exile. Could we add Landashir to our list of nations that we are officially friends with? MidgetMaster 11:30, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Big Deal?! Then, next time, do everyone the favor and include *why* you were inactive. If it really threatened Landashir's existance, the reason is by all means worthy of posting on the feed, and prevents your message looking irrelevant as I found it to be. I do not think Landashir is unimportant, I value your sense of democracy, liberty, justice and equality, and I am intrigued by your government. However, if you are getting on the track of significant area and national age, Pristinia existed since April 2008. It was preceded by the Kingdom of Scholastia, really, which was founded in July 2007. And, even before that, since September 2004, existed the United Diarchy of Chambria and Transapartmentia. Also, we claim a large city, part of another city, three towns, part of three other towns and an island (soon to be two). It used to be much more (that is, in the Empire). So please, don't take that as an argument if you are trying to symbolize Landashir's importance, which, as previously said, we recognise and acknowledge anyway. Yours, --Comrade Mark Dresner 13:10, January 17, 2010 (UTC) What I think must be changed Alright, the page right now is amazing, but because of the Government reform, I think that several things could be changed so that the page looks slightly better (don't worry, I can do these edits): :*Remove the userboxes and (unfortunately) the pie and place them in James' userpage (where usually all userboxes are kept. :*Replace the infobox royalty, used now, with the infobox official, used on Robert's article, which I think would fit better in this case. Eventually, all infos about James' parents could form an eventual paragraph about the disestablished Royal family. So, waht do you people think? --Cajak [★Admin★] 11:09, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Polite notice A few months back, I deleted the content of this article, this article about me and it has since been restored, much to my own surprise and anger. So I ask, with all good heart and intention, please could you REMOVE this article as I do not wish to keep any of my personal information here. I am now using the .org.uk site, which is by far more secure and trustworthy of holding my name etc. and I do not want search results of my name suggesting this page. I hope I have made myself very clear and if nothing is done about this, then I will persist to delete the content of the page until you get the message. Thank you. --James Puchowski, Premier of the Landashir'n Government, MicroWiki Patroller (User:cplandashir) 13:04, October 30, 2011 (UTC)